1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack for electric bicycle and a control method for controlling the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which are only incapable of charge, secondary batteries are chargeable/dischargeable batteries. The secondary batteries are implemented in a battery pack type that includes a battery cell and a charge/discharge circuit. Such a battery pack may be applied to portable small electronic devices such as portable phones and camcorders, and the battery pack may be widely used as the motor driving power sources of hybrid vehicles.
Recently, general mechanical bicycles that are being used as a commute means and a hobby means disadvantageously require a lot of stamina of riders while climbing uphill roads and while maintaining certain riding speeds. Due to this reason, electric bicycles are in high demand, because electric bicycles may save riders a lot of energy.
Such electric bicycles are generally driven by a motor, and therefore battery packs may be used as the motor driving power sources for the electric bicycles.